


new perspective

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Insecure Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor wishes he was human. Nines thinks he’s wonderful the way he is.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Kudos: 19
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	new perspective

**Author's Note:**

> (day eighteen, prompt: human)

One thing Connor had noticed quickly about humans is the physical imperfections that they had. Connor knew that anything alive and self-aware was inevitably going to have an overall imperfection, but Androids were designed to lack them. With deviancy came the development of a personality, which led to shortcomings, but Androids were still beautiful as they were designed to be. Connor wished he wasn’t, wished he was human so people wouldn’t form opinions of him before even knowing his name.

Connor had physical "imperfections", such as his freckles and the curl that fell over his head, but all of them were deliberate. He had nothing that was unintentional, and even after he'd begun keeping his hair unstyled and let curls fall into his face, he still felt unsatisfied. 

Nines was the same way, of course. Most Androids were. But Nines didn’t seem to understand Connor’s discontent with who he was. Connor didn’t quite understand it either. Maybe it was because he was programmed to assist the humans with the deviancy “problem” that led to a revolution rather than assisting his own kind, or maybe it was because he had human friends like Hank. When Nines spotted Connor eyeing himself and grimacing, they’d talked about it.

“I don’t get it, Connor,” Nines murmured when he’d spotted it. Connor’s eyes went to Nines, who sat in his armchair with his hands folded in his lap.

“I know you don’t,” Connor replied, walking over to where Nines sat. “Room for me?”

“Always,” Nines said and moved over slightly, creating little to no room. Connor sat and put his legs over Nines’ lap, letting them hang over the arm of the chair. “Do you think it makes you less alive?”

“Something like that,” Connor answered, putting his hand in Nines’ hair and scratching gently at his scalp. Nines made a satisfied sound that almost sounded like a purr. “But not quite.”

“So what is it, then?” Nines asked, opening his eyes and looking up at Connor. Connor couldn’t help but smile when they made eye contact, though it fell as he tried to form an answer, and his LED spun yellow.

“I just wish there was something specific to me,” Connor said, but then furrowed his brows and sighed in frustration. “No- I know I’m a prototype, I just mean that… everything about me is how I was made to be, there’s nothing that makes me myself, I’m just… an RK800 Android.”

“Connor, you don’t really think that’s true, do you?” Nines sat up from where he’d started sinking into the chair. “What makes you yourself is your personality. You’re… radiant. I know it’s cliche, but I really do mean it. I never would have imagined I’d get to be so close with someone as wonderful as you. I’ve been activated- or, alive for a while now and I’ve never known anyone like you.”

While Nines talked, Connor’s smile grew along with a dark blue blush as his LED spun a similar shade of blue.

“I suppose you’re right,” Connor said, averting his eyes shyly at the praise that he hadn’t expected. Nines moved Connor’s head to face him, and Connor blushed more at the eye contact.

“I am right, and I don’t appreciate you talking down on someone I love,” Nines replied, smirking.

“Fair enough, but how much  _ do _ you love this person?” Connor asked, grinning back at him.

“This much,” Nines said, and Connor knew he was getting what he wanted before Nines even kissed him. Connor’s smile melted away but his face remained alight with blue and he kissed Nines back. He grabbed Nines’ hand, feeling the synthskin peel away and bringing them into an interface. They didn’t need to share information, but it was more about the intimacy of it, and Connor pulled away with a dazed smile. Nines gave one back, his hair slightly ruffled from Connor’s attention. As he took in all of Nines’ emotions secondhand and felt how loved he really was, Connor supposed it wasn’t too bad being an Android after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so tired of figuring out how to tag these haha. thank you for reading, your support means a lot to me <3


End file.
